A night of secrets
by Stardust287
Summary: Zack and Cody go to the carnival with a group of friends. They go on the ferriswheel at the same time on accident, but get stuck sitting with the wrong girl on purpose.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody

I walked into our suite after a long day of school. Although it was a Friday, I always do my homework right away. My twin brother, Zack, waits until Monday morning in homeroom to do it.

I sat on the couch as Zack went to the fridge and pulled out a sort of dough.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Making fried dough. What's it to ya?" he said.

"Um…nothing. Aren't you gunna work on that report? It's due Monday."

"Uh-sure…I was thinking about _writing_ about 6 pages about it," my twin said.

"How are you going to do that? We did have 2 weeks to do it, and you haven't even started yet!" I said.

"I'm not….you are!" he said laughing.

"Right, okay…." I said sarcastically.

The phone rang.

"Zack," Zack said as he answered the phone.

…….

"Cody, it's Nikki. The new girl from our French and Science class," Zack said handing him the phone.

I reached for it.

"But, only if you do that report for me, I'll hand you the phone,"

I really did like this girl-she had long blonde wavy hair and baby blue eyes. But I already was going out with Jessica….

"Deal," I said. Zack walked back and took his fried dough out from the oven. It was burnt slightly.

"Oh hi Nikki," I said.

……

"Would you wanna go to the fair that's in town? I hear they have really, really, good _fried dough,"_ I said purposely because Zack was their.

……

"I'll pick you up at 5 tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody

"Hey, mind if I went with Janis to the fair with you? I'm only making this fried dough thing for her," Zack said.

"Yeah...I would mind,"

"Why?"

"'Cause Janis will see me with Nikki and then tell Jessica and I'm only going with her because she asked me if I liked fried dough and we're only friends,"

"I couldn't follow that," he said.

"NO,"

"Just think about it,"

"Okay…….no!" I said again.

The phone rang-again.

This time, I grabbed it first.

"Hi is Zack their?" Janis asked.

"Uh, yea," I said handing him the phone. I went to writing his report although I didn't finish mine.

"Hm-mm," Zack said, "K. Meet ya their at 5:30."

"What was that about," I asked.

"Nothing, just gunna meet Jann somewhere," Zack said sitting down next to me.

"Yea, um- what is this report about anyway?" he asked.

"It's more of a story you write,"

"What will you write for mine?" he asked looking at the page-it was blank.

"Yours-mine-whatever-, will be about…. I dunno yet," I said.

"Okay then," he said, "Then why are you working on mine if you don't know what its gunna be about?"

"It's called brainstorming….but I gotta go and pick up Nikki and head to the fair while _you _stay here with Janis," I said walking to the door.

"Actually, I'm going to the fair with Janis…."

"You're what?" I asked closing the door and headed to the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"What do you mean you're going with her?" I asked walking to the couch.

"Why can you go but not me?" Zack asked again.

"Because, Janis will see _me_ with _Nikki_ and Janis will flip out and tell _Jessica _and then _Jessica_ will be mad at me! Slow enough for ya?" I said headed to the kitchen.

"Right…" he said headed towards the door, "But, too bad! I'm going anyway."

"But if you go, it will screw up _everything_!"

"Okay," he said.

"You know what, I'm just going to use the phone…you go ahead," I said

"Okay," he said again and closed the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran to my room and grabbed the phone off Zack's bed and I dialed Jessica and Janis' phone number.

"Hello, this is Jessica," Jessica answered.

"Hi Jess its Cody," I said.

"Oh, hi Cody! Whats up?"

"Actually I was wondering if you could tell Janis something for me-I mean Zack."

"Of course…,"

"Well, he was waiting for the elevator to go to the lobby on his way to meet Janis at the fair and then he realized…..realized he had to go do some homework. He's very busy working….oddly enough… but asked me to call you and Janis to tell you to tell Janis not to go to the fair."

"Oh that's too bad-I'll tell Janis right now," she said.

"Janis!" I heard her yell, "Do not go to the fair! Something came up and Zack can not make it tonight."

"Perfect!" I said as she came back to the phone.

"No problem….hey Cody, why don't we go tonight? Unless you're doing homework like Zack…like always,"

"Actually, I can't. Maybe tomorrow. Well, would you look at the time! I gotta go set the table for dinner-gotta jet. Bye Jessy!" I said and hung up.

"That's odd," Jessica said even though Cody had hung up, "They always eat dinner at 6 o'clock….it's only 4:30."

**(A/N) I'll update this and my other Suite Life story –Suddenly- soon. Keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"Yes!" I said to my self as I walked out of the suites door and saw Zack on his cell phone.

"Mmmm….right…okay," he said and then hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Max…she's going to meet us at the fair with Nikki and Janis."

"Oh…ok," I said looking at the floor.

The elevator finally came to the 23rd floor and me and Zack got in it.

We walked out of the elevator and into the lobby.

Once we both got outside, we went in different directions-I went left and he went right.

I arrived at Nikki's house moments later-she lived only 2 blocks away from the Tipton. I knocked at the door and about 20 seconds later Nikki opened the door.

"Hi," she said twirling her long, silky hair into a tight hair bun.

"Hi," I said back-that's all I could say.

"Are you excited? I am!" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, me too,"

"I forgot something, I'll be right back," Nikki said while running up the winding staircase of her mansion up to her room.

(ZACK'S POV)

I walked to the entrance of the carnival and saw Max. She saw me first, so she came running with a lot of tickets in her hand.

"Hey Zack, Whats up?" she asked.

"Nothing much…have you seen Janis anywhere?"

"Um, no, actually I haven't…" Max said looking towards the ground, "But here come Cody and Nikki!"

"Hey guys, this is Nikki," Cody said to me and Max.

"Hi Nikki," we both said back.

"Nikki, this is my best friend Max, and this is my brother, Zack," he said.

Someones cell phone rang

"Gimme a sec, kay guy's?" Max said walking away answering her cell.

Then someones cell phone rang again.

"Same here…" Nikki said referring to Max's comment a minute ago.

"So…is Janis here yet?" Cody asked.

"I don't see her anywhere…." I said looking around again.

"Too bad…." Cody said looking away.

Nikki then returned from her phone conversation.

"Sorry guys, that was my sister, Ashleigh," she said checking her phone for messages.

"That's okay," Cody said.

"Why don't you two go on in and I'll go in with Max whether Janis is here or not," I said.

"Okay," they both said and walked to the entrance line.

Max came back and said, "Sorry, that was my twin sis, Hayden."

"Okay, what'd she want?" I asked.

"She had a question about tonight and what I was doin', but she understood that I'm here with _you_," Max finished.

Zack was oblivious when she said the word _you._

We started walking towards the line as Cody and Nikki made it in past the entrance 'traffic'.

We paid our money and walked in to see lots of kids from our school.

"Do you wanna go on the ferris wheel with me Zack? It's my most fav ride!"

"Sure," I said.

We got right in line for the ferris because we were the only ones there.

As the ride stopped to let us on, both me and Max saw that Nikki and Cody were in the seat-cart in front of us.

(CODY'S POV)

"Why are they coming on here while we're on?" I said.

"Why are you so negative about your brother?" Nikki asked, "I have a brother too, even though he's off at college at Stanford." She finished looking out at evening sky.

"Oh, hey! Isn't that Jessica and Janis from science?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, it is," Zack answered for Cody.

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long to update. Please review : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life.

------------------------------------------------

Maddie had just got done selling a few pieces of candy and a magazine when her cell rang.

"Hey, this is Maddie!" she answered expecting it to be a special someone.

"Hi Maddie, it's London."

"Oh, hi…" Maddies voice trailed off. It wasn't who she thought it would be.

"I'm in the elevator right now but do you wanna go shopping now? I need someone to keep me company on my shopping spree tonight."

"Uh, London, I don't know if you noticed….but I'm working at the candy counter, and…."

The elevator door opened and London stepped out. She was wearing a black, glitzy dress, with her hair in a high pony-tail. She had just gotten her brunette hair highlighted with blond stripes. She was wearing black high-heels that were at least 2 inches high, and she walked down the steps to the candy counter gracefully, as if she were entering a royal ballroom or something.

"And what?" London asked tipping her sunglasses down to her nose and raised her eyebrows.

"And….I have to keep working until my shift is over at 6,"

"Why do people go to work anyway…I just go shopping instead!"

"Maybe because they'd like to raise money to go to college….like me. I'd like to go to Stanford one day…." Maddie said while inspecting her candy counter, "and besides, these shoes you want me to break in for you are killing me!"

"I'll buy you something nice to wear so tomorrow when you come here in the morning to work, and in the evening your shift is done, we can go shopping…again!" London said looking at Maddies outfit. Since it was Friday, Mr. Moseby let employees wear 'casual clothes'. Maddie was wearing a red tank top with a ripped denim mini skirt with leggings. She was wearing London's high heels because she was klutzy enough to take her offer of 1 dollar to do it. Her hair was down and has 2 barrettes in to hold her bangs out of her face.

"London, I actually can't go home because I forgot my house key their and my parents are out of town….that's why I'm working so late because my brother, Liam, won't let me in the house!" Maddie said shaking her head.

"Well, you can stay with me," London said while touching up her cookie dough flavored lip-gloss.

"Thanks London!" Maddie said opening a milky-way and taking a bite out of it.

"Here, I'll ask Mr. Moseby if you can take a break, come with me, and then you can stay at my place for the night."

"I-ya gess," Maddie said while chewing on her candy bar.

"Great! I'll be back in a sec and see what Mr. Moseby says."

"'Kay," Maddie said picking up a magazine and started to read it.

Moments later, London returned to the candy counter.

"Mr. Moseby said you can take the rest of the night off!" London said skipping through the air.

"Oh, great...Uh-oh," Maddie said.

"Whats wrong?"

"I was supposed to meet someone at the airport tonight at 7," Maddie said disappointed.

"Well, lemme-"

"You know what London….this is getting outta hand. I'll stay here and work until 6 and then go pick up my friend from the airport and come back here for your slumber party," Maddie said.

"Okay….whatevs," London said walking towards the lobby door.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 6 o'clock and Maddies' shift ended early. She headed for the hotel limo to go and pick up her friend at the airport.

"Here you go, Miss Fitzpatrick," the chauffeur said opening the door.

Maddie climbed into the warm and cozy limo.

"Where to?" the chauffeur asked.

"Uh, the airport please," she said opening the mini fridge to get a soda, "I'm picking up my friend, Mitchell, from the airport. He's coming back from Paris. He was studying over there and goes to college at Stanford. I can't wait to see him!"

"Great to hear that," he said closing the door and heading back to the driver seat.

Maddie clicked on the TV to see the news on.

"_The latest news, here on channel 16, is that the ferris wheel at the carnival in town has broken down and there are people on it. No one got hurt, yet, and not many people were on it. Some kids from Buckner Middle School are on it and everyone is trying to fix this gigantic wheel to go back to normal," the announcer said._

"Oh-my!" Maddie said in shock, afraid that Zack and Cody were on it, remembering her conversation with Cody and Zack as they walked through the lobby, not very interested.

_Flashback_

"_Hi Maddie!" Cody said walking to the candy counter with Zack beside him._

"_Hey guys," Maddie said not looking up from her magazine._

"_We're going to the carnival," Zack said._

"_Mm-hm."_

"_Well, gotta go…" Cody and Zack said walking away, knowing she wasn't interested._

_End Flashback_

"DRIVER, TO THE CARNIVAL!" Maddie practically spat to the wall, spitting her soda

-------------------------------------------

"This is what I get for lying" Cody mumbled to himself.

"What?" Nikki asked, whipping her hair which hit him in the eyes.

"Uh, nothing…" Cody said looking down from the ferris wheel.

This night could not get any worse. He would get seen on the ride with a girl, while his girlfriend is there.

Zack and Max were sitting in front of Cody and Nikki, and Janis and Jessica were behind Cody and Nikki, so Nikki and Cody were in the middle.

"How much longer are we going to be on this thing?" Zack asked, turning his head facing Nikki and Cody.

"The fire department said at least another hour…." Nikki said.

"Oh, okay," Zack said, turning around and started talking to Max.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey, Cody?" a voice said, "Zack?"

"Huh?" they both said at the same time.

"Is that Maddie? The candy counter girl?" Max said looking down.

"Maddie! We're up here!" Zack yelled.

She waved.

"What are you doing here?" Cody yelled back at her.

"This is all over the news, so I rushed here when I heard,"

"Oh, thanks Maddie!" Zack said.

"Didn't you have to go pick up some guy from the airport?" Cody asked. Zack went back to talking to Max.

"Oh, thanks Cody….I forgot to call him. It's 7! Oh…I'll be right back" Maddie said walking away flipping open her cell phone.

"You just had to mention it to her….didn't you?" Zack asked Cody.

"What? You still like her? It's been like a year since you've been crushing on her and yet you're on the ferris wheel without her, with your girlfriend? Pick a side!" Cody said.

Zack stuck his tongue out at him.

Zack flipped open his brand new cell phone and hit speed dial #6.

"Hang on a sec Mitch, I gotta another call…" Maddie said changing calls, "Hello?"

"Maddie, what are you doing here when you should be at the airport?" Zack asked and hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own TSL.

-------

Maddie went back to Mitchell on the other line.

"Mitchell, I'm sorry….I can't pick you up...I'm caught between best friends and boyfriends…. I'll see you at dinner tonight." She hung up.

Maddie sighed. She was planning a surprise "Welcome Back" party……but she had no idea what to do- wait for her best friends or go to the surprise party.

Maddie called London.

"London Tipton?" she answered.

"London, it's Maddie. Meet me at the restaurant and stall….I'll be their soon."

Maddie then called Zack, "Zack, I have to go….we'll talk things out later…..I promise!"

-------

Zack hung up. He watched as Maddie waved them goodbye, and walked back to the hotel limo.

"Zack, face it. You two weren't meant to be. You have Max!"

"Max, want to be my girlfriend?"

She was caught off guard. "Sure!"

"We have to get down soon or else-"

"Cody?"

He closed his eyes.

"Hi Jessica." He turned around.

"Who is that?" she pointed at Nikki.

"Um, she's a friend."

"Mm-hm?"

"Yea."

"A friend. So you say?"

"Yup."

"'Kay."

-------

As soon as the ferris-wheel got fixed, everyone got off and ran in different directions. Zack and Max went to the bumper cars, Cody and Nikki went to cotton candy stand, while Jessica followed and stayed low. Janis went after Zack.

"Zack?!"

"Crap," he whispered. He was in line for the ride, holding hands with Max.

"Janis, I wanted to say, we're over. Okay? That's that!" they got into their bumper car.

"What?" she stomped off to her sister.

"Jessica, Zack just broke up with me!"

"What?! I have my own probs, too, you know?"

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that my boyfriend is feeding _that girl _cotton candy and looks like he really likes her!"

"Sorry, sis." Janis walked off.

-------

"This cotton candy is so sweet!" Nikki said.

"So are you," Cody said. She giggled.

------

Jessica started to cry when she saw her boyfriend kiss Nikki. She ran away, and Cody dropped his cotton candy. He ran after her.

"Jessica! I thought you left! I was going to tell you that-"

"What? That you love someone else?"

"Pretty much!"

"Yeah, thanks," she ran home.

-------

"Nikki, Maddie invited me to this surprise party. You want to come?"

"Sure, sounds fun!"

"With you their, it will be."

------

**A/N- This is the final chapter. I might have a sequel….probably not, but keep on checking if ur interested. Thanks for reading: ) **


End file.
